nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Police (Jinavia)
The Penitentiary Gendarmerie Command is one of the major commands of the Imperial Gendarmerie. It has the task to ensure the order of the Prisons and preserve their security. Supervision in prisons and criminal infirmaries has the function of preventing crimes and offenses against persons restricted or who work in prison, while the service of armed sourvellaince along the wall and the gates of the prisons has the function of protect the structure from outside illegal conduct and activities designed to facilitate avoidance or access by unauthorized people. The Penitentiary Police shall ensure the security of the same Institute, the area immediately outside them, and also outside, along the route planned for the translation of detainees, if column for health reasons , but also in the courtroom during the course of the processes. Territorial penitentiary organization The regional organization follows the structure provided for both the Ministry of Justice and Imperial Gendarmerie Corps. * The Penitentiary Gendarmerie Command works at the central level, depending on the Commandant-General and on the Corps Staff of the Gendarmerie. The Command manages relations with the Department of Penitentiary Administration and is responsible for use of forces assigned. * Regional Penitentiary Gendarmerie Command depends on Group Command, interfacing with the local Regional Superintendency of Department of Prinson Administration. * The single prison depends directly on the Regional Command for each operational task. It is headed by a Director of the Ministry of Justice, drawn from the commanding officers on duty but given also of civilian qualifications. Regional Superintendency The Regional Superintendencies decentralized bodies of the Department of Penitentiary Administration. They work in the field of prisons for adults, on the basis of plans, directives and guidelines prepared by the Department itself, staffing, and relations with local authorities, regions and the NHS within their regional constituencies. Each Superintendency is headed by a Regional Director, manager of the administrative institutions of prevention and punishment to act as regional administrator, employee hierarchy by the Head of the Department of Prisons. Each Regional Superintendancy interfaces with its Regional Penitentiary Police Command. Operational Structure The command has several Subcommand and Groups, coordinated by the Central Police Command Prison according to the guidelines of the Ministry of Justice: * Naval Penitentiary Subcommand * Transfer and surveillance Subcommand * Riot Repression Group * K-9 Group * Penitentiary Investigative Unit * Personal Protection and Vigilance Unit Penitentiary Investigative Unit The Penitentiary Investigative Unit carries out its functions under the direction of the Judicial Authority, in connection with offences committed within the prison or in any way directly connected to it, representing the major organ of control and investigation of the Penitentiary Police. The head of P.I.U. is appointed by the Head of the Department of Prison Administration that identifies among staff belonging to the leadership roles of the Penitentiary Police Command. Criminal police activities are carried out also in collaboration with the staff of the Penitentiary Police on service in prisons. Personal Protection and Vigilance Unit The Personal Protection and Vigilance Unit is responsible for ensuring the supervision and control of the ministry and its facilities, as well as the safety of Authorities dependent on the Ministry through the organization of the escort and protection of the Minister and of all Officials subject to protective measures. Transfers and surveillance service Transfers and surveillance service deals with all the prisoners who for various reasons require a shift from the Institute are allocated: * Transfers from one prison to another * Transfers in courtroom * Transfers in hospital * Transfers for the implementation of alternative measures to imprisonment. Riots Repression Group The Riots Repression Group is a department of the Penitentiary Gendarmerie. The R.R.G. is required to ensure the proper functioning of the special detention regime. The Group operates directly under the Commander of the Penitentiary Gendarmerie, after the request of the Directorate General of Prisons, inmates in sections where the bodies subject to harsh prison security and in all other cases where there are special security reasons. The Group has 28 operating divisions established within the Regional Penitentiary Gendarmerie Command. * High-risk translations and guarded prisoners and interned at the highest security level * Provision for custody of detainees subjected to harsh prison security, and prisoners who collaborate with justice held by the Directorate General of prisoners and the treatment of higher exposure to risk. * curb any serious disorder in prisons. * The Commander also has the use of personal RRG in any other case determined by the need to deal with serious situations in penitentiary management. It should be noted that the RRG is not a special force unit, like the Special Intervention Group, but is a special gaoler unit, highly trained and highly accountable. Organization The Group has around 1700 Gendarmes, divided among Officers, Inspectors and Troops and civilian administrative staff of the Ministry of Justice. The RRG has divided the work into 28 operational units. The Command Group is located within the School of Penitentiary Police in St. Basilsburg, Jinavia and consists of several offices: * Personnel Office * Special Training Office * Dangerous Prisoners Office * Computer Office * Weapons Office * Vehicles Office * Administration and Accounting Office Within the Group Command also operates an Emergency Operation Unit, consisting of about 30 Gendarmes, constantly trained, ready for any eventuality in order to comply as quickly as possible to any riot and/or public order emergency. Prison genres In Jinavia, the prisons for adults are divided into three categories: * Institutes of custody; * Institute for the execution of sentences; * Institutes for the implementation of security measures; Institutes of custody They are designed for inmates awaiting trial, the custody of the defendants to the judicial authorities and detained or arrested and detained in transit. Institutions for the enforcement of sentences''' Consist Institutes of arrest, the sentence has been served arrest and imprisonment of the Institutes for the expiation of prison sentences. Institutions for the implementation of security measures They consist of: * The Prison agricultural colonies * Forced Labour Camps * Judicial psychiatric hospitals. Institutions for minors For these institutions for minors, the Department of Juvenile Justice has jurisdiction in which it operates appropriately qualified staff Penitentiary Police Directorate of Military Prison The Directorate of Military Prison has the task of ensuring the military detention to all personnel of the Armed Forces. The Directorate depends directly on the Penitentiary Police Command. Controls 13 military prisons and 25 detachments of support. Category:Jinavia